


Cute

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leo calls Nico cute, but the son of Hades is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

"You're cute, you know that?"

  
Nico glanced up from his hand of Mythomagic cards. Leo had offered to try to play it with him- emphasis on _try_ \- and he was losing by a landslide.

  
"I'm not cute," Nico muttered, plotting his next move. Did he want to drag it on longer, because Leo's concentrated frown was cute, or should he just put Leo out of his misery and beat him that turn?

  
"You are," Leo said decisively. "You pout when you think and you look like a grumpy little cat that's had it's fur mussed up."

  
"Not." Nico harrumphed and made the decision to defeat Leo immediately. He made to put down his final card, but Leo leant over him suddenly and pushed his cards away.

  
Nico stared up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, but he didn't move his head. "Leo," he said in a warning tone.

  
Quick as a flash, he tilted his head down and kissed the younger boy. Nico melted into the kiss, but he still put the card down. He broke the kiss (pleased to see that Leo was out of breath and eying Nico's lips again), glanced down at the cards that Leo was half-kneeling on, and smirked.

  
"I win."


End file.
